Remnants Saga 2: Part 1
by Blaze Van Wham
Summary: The continued series of the Remnants saga. This follows a number of years after, as there are a few new additions to the story and follows up with what happened with Razor and other characters, as well as bringing in a lot of the history with Plutark.


**This story is in no way made for money, and is created in the interest of Biker Mice fans all over the world. The Biker Mice from Mars original characters are copyright Tom Tataronowicz, and any other fanfic characters in this story are copyright Blaze V 2000 +**

**Remnants Saga:**   
**Journey of the illed ones**

**Written by Blaze Van Wham 2000 +**   
**Copyright Blaze Van Wham 2000 +**

------------------- 

Kamikaze yawned. She sat on the couch covered in daisies beside her only daughter at the moment, Destiny. A taped children's program looped itself around, as Destiny watched it over and over again. So far, it was on its fifth run, and for two and a half hours straight, this had been what enthralled Destiny the most. 

"Morning." a voice said groggily from behind Kamikaze. Sleepishly, she turned her head around and saw Thrash standing in just his jogging sweats.   
"It's the afternoon, hon." Kamikaze corrected her husband, as she faced back towards the television. Thrash took a few steps forward, and planted a kiss on his wife's head and asked, "What's for breakfast?" Kamikaze pointed lazily to the fridge, not moving her eyes or any other part of her body. 

"There's some pancakes in the fridge somewhere. Destiny and I made some this morning for breakfast." She informed him, yawning.   
"Thanks." He answered and swiveled his body around, opened the refridgerator door and began to search hungrily, an infamous trait of the Van Wham's.   
Destiny's little voice piped up seconds later. "Video's done! Wanna watch again!" She tugged at her mother's house coat from on the ground where she had been colouring, and watching the video. Kami looked over at Thrash in the kitchen, warming up some pancakes in the microwave. She popped the tape out of the VCR, handed it to him via her tail and said, "Rewind this and watch your daughter for a while. I need to go take care of Maveric." And she sashayed to her room she shared with Thrash.   
"Yeah..sure thing..." Kami heard Thrash mumble from just outside the room. 

Kami softly closed the door to her room and slipped her housecoat off delicately. She opened her closet, taking out her nurse's dress she wore when taking care of Maveric. A light pink colour, rough in material and knee length. Not the prettiest or most comfortable thing, but it was what she had to wear. She pulled it over her arms, doing the buttons up, and slipped her runners on. She took one step over to a full length mirror on the back of the door and straightened a wrinkle in the bottom of the dress. From atop her vanity a foot away, she grabbed a hair tye, and pulled her light brown hair into a bun. She reached down to the last drawer in the white painted vanity and heaved out her sister's medical kit. 

-------------------------------------- 

"You're late." Maveric crossly stated, as her sister entered the apartment.   
"I couldn't help it. Destiny woke up early while Thrash was still sleeping." Kami replied, slipping her shoes off at the door. She opened Maveric's medical bag and brought out a needle. A heavily covered plastic bag was brought out as well, and a vial of liquid taken from it.   
"No." Maveric ordered from her wheelchair.   
"No what?"   
"I am not taking that needle Kami. I'm fine."   
"Tell that to the hospital. You have to take this, no matter what." Kami dribbled some of the liquid into the needle, preparing it.   
The brown mouse shook her head. "The pain is fine today. Don't need it."   
Kami counteracted. "I'm the one with the credentials, Mav. What I says, goes. Until we find a way to cure the injury, you're stuck with the needle every two days. Now give me your arm."   
"Go check on Razor Van Wham. She's the one on life support."   
"You _will _be if you don't stop being so obstanant."   
"Me? Obstanant? You're the one who refused to take anything when they found you amongst the wreckage and slaves on Plutark for months after."   
"I had a reason. You didn't."   
"So you were feeling ill. I lost the use of my legs, aged and got arthritis! I can die anyday now. You should be glad the Plutarkians spared experimentation on you." Maveric hissed at her sibling.   
"You should be glad I take care of you. Otherwise, you _would_ be dead by now." Kami spat back. She stood at the door. She opened it and slammed it on her way out, leaving the medical bag and prepared needle in Maveric's room. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kami's eyes stung with tears and her feet already hurt from running a few feet down the hall. _She doesn't realize how much I want her to stay alive. _Her mind raced with emotion. Kami rounded a corner and stopped. Her breath was heavy and she gulped for air. She lay her forearm against the wall to her right side and rested her forehead against her arm. Her hair had long ago fell out of its bun and it felt sleek against the back of her neck. Sweat and tears covered her face, matting the fur. Her tail dangled loosely behind her. Her feet were bare, and cold as they touched the ground beneath. Kami shut her eyes tightly. Parts of her life, the only life she had could remember on Plutark, flashed in her mind. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Kami gripped her head and tried to stop herself from reeling so. She felt dizzy, tired and ached all over. Her eyes focused and a pair of blue irises reflected back into her own pink ones._   
_ "Are you all right?" the voice attached to the eyes asked._   
_ Kami slowly looked up and down and took in all of the details. He was male, Martian, with a well built body. The mouse pushed his pure white hair back. It was long, hanging down to his waist and thick. Red antennae stuck out from amidst the white mass of bangs on his head. Brown fur covered the rest of his body with a line running between his face, seperating his fur colour from his hair colour. A tail peeked behind him._   
_ "Do you have a name, miss?" the mouse broke into her thoughts._   
_ "Name? Um..." She paused. What _was _her name? She tried to remember, but another dizzy spell fell upon her. Something stuck in her mind at the edge of it and she mouthed it,_   
_ "KamiKaze."_   
_ "Well Kami, my name's Thrash." He smiled and the wrinkles around his eyes made him look cute. At least that's KamiKaze thought._   
_ "Where...how..." She mumbled. Thrash glanced at her and a look of worry covered his face._   
_ "Do you remember anything that happened before you arrived here?"_   
_ "No..." Kami again tried to recollect. Her head felt more dizzy than before. She leaned her head over the metal table she lay across and felt her body heave. Her eyes were blood-shot and half open. Augundy hair hung across her back and over her shoulders. Her mind whirled with every thought. Her brain refused any contemplation of any memory. She only had the knowledge of her name. Nothing else. Who was she? What kind of crimes, if any, had she committed? Did she have any family? Siblings?_   
_ Wiping her mouth, Kami brought her head up to a rest on the table as Thrash watched over her. Closing her eyelids, she let her body relax. Falling asleep, all her thoughts dissipated into the back of her mind._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Who would have known I'd eventually marry that long white haired mouse? _Kami smiled to herself. The silver furred mouse leaned against the wall, her back to it now and sat on the ground. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders and her tail wrapped around her legs, which lay straight in front of her. Kami sighed. _It's going to be a long day..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Maveric brought her hands to her face. She shut her eyes tightly, squeezing any tears back. She would _not _cry. She was a warrior, a fighter, not an emotional type. She didn't do tears. They were for the emotionally stressed. Not her.   
Maveric slowly pushed herself out of her chair and stood up. She took small steps, walking to her fridge. The brown mouse opened the door and searched for a sandwch she had made the day before. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Throwback silently walked into his wife's hospital room. He wasn't surprised to see her lying, unmoving for yet another day. Only the sound of her breathing in the room, heard faintly above the beeping of her heart monitor showed any sign of life.   
At least she _was _still alive. She was in a comatose state but the doctors believe there was still a chance she would stir out of it.   
_Please come back to me, angel. _He wished and leaned down over her head. Gently, he laid a kiss on her soft furred forehead. He sat back and looked upon the beauty that had once been his concious wife. As he gazed, her eyes fluttered open for a quick minute. She looked into Throwback's eyes. He was standing and a smile lit upon his face. Razor's eyelids closed and Throwback felt his hopes plunge into oblivion. Her heart monitor beeped for a few and then became long and high pitched. Without being aware of it, Throwback sat back into the chair by his wife's bed, as doctors and nurses ran into the room. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Stone Malis grunted as she set her leg into place. _Damn Plutarkians. _She bitterly regarded and stood up from the metal underneath her. Her right leg wobbled beneath the weight and pressure of the rest of her body. She stumbled to the ground and screamed a loud "**Fuck!**". A body of mice stopped what they were doing and stared at her.   
"What are you looking at!" She yelled and pushed herself up. A nurse rushed over and handed her a pair of much needed crutches.   
"Here. These will help you." She cheerfully stated, and dashed off to help another alien.   
Stone pushed the crutches aside. She didn't need these metal bars to help her. Hell, she had grown up, trained by the military, lived through wars.She didn't need any medical help. She pushed herself to a standing position once again. Slowly, she took a step forward with each foot and got it so she eventually had a steady rhythm going. A few minutes of this and the inevitable happened.   
"Aw shit..." She swore from the ground and decided to rest for a while before raising herself up and walking again. 

Thundershock traveled through the mass of mice and aliens. She peered around, her eyes trying to focus on a certain mouse. She heard a grumbling noise from beneath her and looked down. She noticed a tan mouse laying on the ground, cursing to herself.   
"Are you all right?" Thundershock asked, and offered her hand. The tan mouse took Thunder's hand and brought herself to a standing position. Thundershock gasped. It was the one she'd been looking for.   
Her older sister.   
"What the hell are you staring at?" Stone asked the yellow mouse, bringing her out of her trance.   
"Is your name Stone Remirez?"   
"No. It's Stone Malis. Why do you want to know?"   
"Because...I'm your younger sister."   
Stone blanched. A younger sister? Shit, now she had something to care for that tied her to Mars. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Even after Razor had been rushed out of the hospital room and into ICU, Throwback still sat in the seat beside the bed. He was in shock. He had no words to say. His wife...dead... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Sister? I have a sister?" Stone asked the young teenage mouse before her.   
"Yeah."   
_Shit! _Stone thought again and she stumbled. Thundershock put her weight underneath her sister as she fell and helped her back to her feet. Slowly, the two mice walked out of the ward and to another part of the hospital. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Everything around him, all elements of the world slowed down as Throwback sat there. The doctors and nurses had left what seemed to be hours ago. He knew it already; he knew she was dead. He didn't need any confirmation from anyone to know what had happened or what to explain.   
He thought of his newborn son, who would grow up without a mother. Who wouldn't know the gentle caress before he fell asleep at night. Who wouldn't hear the sweet lullaby soothing him to sleep.   
Throwback put his head into his hands. All he could think to do now was cry. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**End Part 1**


End file.
